Battle Card
are cards used by people in the Mega Man Star Force series to delete EM Viruses. They are the successor to the Battle Chips from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Like Battle Chips, they are categorized into Standard, Mega, and Giga Class, and are used by swiping them through one's Terminal. Characters with EM Wave Change can use Battle Cards as weapons. Battle Card Selection In-battle, the Battle Cards are drawn up in a 3x2 fashion. Normally, Mega Man can only select Battle Cards in the same column, or Battle Cards of the same name at a time. White Cards are an exception to this rule. Mega Man can only select cards in the same row only whilst in a suitable transformation (any Star Break in the first game, and any Tribe On through BrotherBands or Wave Command codes, any Double Tribe On, Tribe King, or while using the Side Select Ability in the second), and he eventually gets to do this automatically from the start of the third game, through some cards are shadowed and he needs to wait for them to appear in normal color before using them. Mega Man Star Force 1 & 2 Best Combo Whilst fighting an EX or SP boss, (IF and SX too on Mega Man Star Force 2) the player can construct a Best Combo, which is a series of cards that can deal a total of 300 damage or more. The Best Combo can then be converted into a Legend Card by Legendary Master Shin, which will freeze time, and use the cards in succession without any worry of flinching. Brother cards can also use that Brother's equipped Best Combo as well. In the first game, the Best Combo is generated using only Standard cards, needing to deal a total of 300 damage or more in the space of a single turn. In the second, the Best Combo can be generated using Mega and Standard cards, on the condition that the opponent does not move in between the attacks. Favorite Cards These cards are selected from within your folder, and are treated as white cards regardless of their original color. When a Brother card is used, you can start a roulette between the Favorite cards of the Brother in question, with the card eventually becoming one of the randomly-chosen cards. The first game allowed you to select 6 favorites. The second allowed only 4, and the third game traded this system with a White card system, where the player can download a preset selection of 4 battle cards outside of his folder that will be treated as his Favorites. This can be changed by using Wave Stations in-game, or by inputting Wave Command Cards. Wave Command Cards Wave Command Cards are introduced in Mega Man Star Force 2 and are purchased separately from the game. They are to be placed on the touch screen, and the player is to follow the instructions on how to input them. These can unlock bonuses that either power up Mega Man's abilities, access special shops, or convert Blank Cards into usable Battle Cards. Mega Man Star Force 3 Default Card Any standard card in a folder can be selected as a Default card. Doing so means that the card will always appear first on the Custom Screen at the start of a battle. This neither prevents it from being covered, nor prevents from it covering other cards. Noise Kaizou Gear The Noise Kaizou Gear is similar to the Wave Command Cards, but has a few different means of input: Noise Card Noise Cards are special cards brimming with Noise used by the Dealers in Mega Man Star Force 3 to make Wizards go out-of-control. It is shown that Noise Cards also have suits, (like a normal deck of cards used for games) the only three used being Spade, Diamond, and Club. (as shown by Spade Magnes, Diamond Ice, and Club Strong) The Dealers used these cards to gather up crystallized Noise called Crimson that was emitted by out-of-control Wizards. Like Wave Command Cards, Noise Cards are purchased separately from the game, and are to be placed on the bottom screen with instructions on where to touch to input them. Each code grants a different ability, and a different suit and value. While installing Noise Cards of different suits will cause Mega Man to suffer from glitches, forming combinations using the cards (akin to "hands" in poker) will eliminate these glitches and may even grant a special bonus on top of that. Purpose Card Purpose Cards are cards developed by Satella Police using the results of Noise Card research. Unlike Noise Cards, which impart Noise, these cards are designed with a special Purpose that enable one to freely control power of Noise by directing EM Wave Bodies towards a specific objective. However, for this to work, an EM Wave Body must withstand being bombarded with massive amounts of Noise while simultaneously becoming further in tune with the Noise. Purpose Cards in-game are used similar to Wave Command Cards, though unlike Noise Cards they grant bonuses to the player's Finalized Noise. Only one Purpose code can be input at any one time, but if Brothers are in the same Team and have input different Purpose codes, the bonuses can stack. Tag Function The Tag Function is exclusive to Gemini Noise. The system allows for the tagging of two standard cards. This tag makes the two cards more likely to appear together on the custom screen at the same time, rather than separately. Support System Also introduced in the third game, the custom screen now has cards aligned in a more random fashion, sometimes allowing them to cover other cards and dim them out, making them normally unusable. Touching cards which are being covered by other cards allows for the selection of the card's Support Use or Single Use functions. The Support Use function of cards differs by element and other conditions (see below). When a card is selected for its support function, it is exempted from regular card-selection rules, as if it was a white card. Mega- and Giga-class cards also take up a significantly larger area in the Custom Screen, which increases the chances of them covering up other cards, or being covered up themselves. When the Single Use function of a covered is selected, it can be used as it normally would, but that is the only card that can be used on that turn. Cards that are uncovered, after the cards covering them are removed, can be used normally again. Support Use Functions Different cards have different support functions depending on their element. There are also Ability Waves and Noise Kaizou Gear codes that force the support cards to have a certain support function regardless of their element. Card / Ability Support Function Null element Card becomes Area Eater Aqua element Card becomes Invisible Elec element Card becomes Paralyze Plus Fire element Card becomes Attack +10 Wood element Card becomes Grass Stage Area Eater S / 5 All cards become Area Eater Panel Format S / 5 All cards become Panel Format Double Stone S / 5 All cards become Double Stone Illegal Data Illegal data cards are cards corrupted by Noise, and appear when a battle is won with 100% Noise or more. Some cards exist only as illegal data, and these cards do not count towards the player's Battle Card Library. Many cards that exist only as illegal data include revamps of a number of rare chips from Battle Network (Muramasa), as well as higher-level attack strengths for a given card type (Impact Cannon is a fourth level Cannon). These cards have teal names as opposed to the white ones of the other Battle Cards, but still obey the folder-building restrictions. Galaxy Advance Galaxy Advances debut in Star Force 3, and function similarly to the Program Advances of Battle Network. Touching three specific cards in the correct order will merge the cards into a single white Galaxy Advance card, regardless of their position in the Custom Screen. Like normal Battle Cards, Galaxy Advances are split between Standard, Mega, and Giga Advance categories. A Battle Card that performs the Galaxy Advance can be obtained as illegal data when the player finishes a battle with a significantly difficult enemy with a significantly high Noise level. When Galaxy Advances are formed, the cards congregate on the location of the first card in the sequence. Galaxy Advances can be made even when card(s) from the sequence are covered, through the use of the Support Use command via the touch screen. If the first card is covered, it will be brought to the top, and will not cover any card(s) it was under. Forming a Galaxy Advance can also unlock covered cards for regular use again. You need not use the Galaxy Advance the turn it is formed. See also *List of Mega Man Star Force 1 Battle Cards *List of Mega Man Star Force 2 Battle Cards *List of Mega Man Star Force 3 Battle Cards *List of Wave Battle Cards Category:Battle Cards Category:Mega Man Star Force series items